Through Another Lifetime
by Kei Souh
Summary: Sai was given another chance to live again but as a different person. Many circumstances made Sai and Ogata cross their paths, getting closer and a chance to know each other more. Hikaru gladly watch the ex ghost living a normal life and promise to support Sai on whatever path she chosen to.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Seiji Ogata, single at the age of twenty eight and widely known as Ogata Judan or Ogata Gosei..or whatever you wanted to call him in magnificent world of Go. He narrowed his sharp dark brown eyes upon opening the brown envelope written 'confidential'. As he read the information written on the single page paper he received from a trusted private detective through connection, he couldn't helped but smirked by the new discoveries on his so called subject of obsession.

 _Sayako Fujimoto (27) Professor (Teito University)_

 _Only child of Kanako Fujimoto (historian) Teito University and Sato Fujimoto (curator) Japan National Museum_

 _Winner of Akutagawa Prize for her remarkable and brilliant novels titled Nobunaga's Chronicle (trilogy) and The Warriors of the Rising Sun which had earned her a position to be the youngest and one of the respectable professor in Teito. (automatically hired after she graduated)_

 _Both parents died due to tragic accident during their family trip in Kyoto, which Sayako miraculously survived. No wounds nor a scratch but fell into coma. According to her medical reports from Tokyo Hospital, there's no risks and evidences of any abnormalities seen on her brains that may cause coma. Mostly specialists from Tokyo and other part of Japan studied her circumstances but miserably unable to pinpoint the causes of her state._

 _After two years and three months of 'sleeping'_ _she finally woke up from her long deep slumber._

 _Dr. Kaede Nozaki a cardiologist and a professor in Tokyo Hospital married to Sakura Nozaki ( with two children) a good close friends of late Fujimoto's, serves as a guardians to Sayako._

 _Formerly engaged to Misato Yamaguchi (businessman) for four years and been called off year ago due to Sayako's state._

Ogata slowly torn the papers before tossing it on the trash bin next to his desk.

"Engagement called off huh?" He said, scanning the photos included in the envelope. "What a heartless man you are?" He crumpled the rest but keeping the certain photo to his drawer.

He smirked and mentally cursed himself from prying too much on someone else's life. He know he shouldn't do something like that. Perhaps, all the information was now all unnecessary, he couldn't care less just interested on certain details as he is too soon to achieve one of his greatest dream.

To play Go against the NetGo saint. Sai.

Ogata smiled to his heart content once he saw the prompt message on his desktop. _Sai: Challenge._

He could feel the butterflies fluttering on his stomach. It was like a feeling of being desperately in love with someone and finally requited after waiting for so long... _Hell_... He's never been seriously in love before so why the heck thinking about being in love. He cursed.

His hand was now ridiculously trembling, thrilled as he reached out the mouse to click _Accept_. It was a promised match set up between him and the infamous Sai two days ago after their fateful meeting.

* * *

 **Two days ago...**

"Are you stupid? What kind of move is this?!" Shindou Hikaru pointed out, blond-bangs age of sixteen yelled at the other teen sitting across him. "You should place it here in upper-right then -"

"Stupid? Me stupid? You know you should place that one here instead and the I'll counter you with this-" Touya Akira shouted back.

"Yes you are stupid!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes! Yes you are!"

Most of the patrons of Touya's Go Salon hopelessly watching their discussion during every after games. Quite afar. How many years it had been since the two teens Go pro started it? Patrons seems to envisioned it as entertainment instead and their bickering was became a habit that they actually looking forward every Wednesday afternoon. It's a opportunity for them to witness the stoic, mature and polite Touya Akira losing his composure against the loud and brash Shindou Hikaru. They thanked the blond-bang teen for giving Touya a chance to act like a teenager once in awhile.

Ichikawa Harumi let a long deep sigh as she watched the two teens with their usual antics. Although she always reminded herself to just ignore it, she can't help but sighed and worried that one day their usual bickering and insults ended their friendship. Which is impossible. She added to herself.

"So they're at it again huh." A deep baritone voice of a man named Seiji Ogata snapped her back to reality, not even heard or noticed the bell rung when the said man entered the salon. "They never failed to amaze me."

"Yes... I guess it'll be not normal or it might be the end of the world when the day comes Shindou-kun and Akira-kun stop shouting each other." She said, Her eyes still lock at the two teens. "Or you might call it miracle..."

"Well... It might means that they finally grow-up.. Don't you think?" Ogata smirked, watching the blond-bang teen coming towards the counter to retrieve his backpack, already prepared by Ichikawa.

"Ah.. Ogata-sensei." Shindou greeted, cheek blushed almost embarrassed knowing that the older pro came to watch their amusing discussion as Ogata named it the first time he witness it.

Ogata acknowledge him. "Leaving already. Still early you know. How about a game?"

Shindou looked at the blond pro and seen the sincerity on his words. Usually, Ogata just came in the salon just to watch, to tease them silently and entertain himself with his and Akira's 'discussion. But this time, it seems that blond pro is dead serious of challenging him into the game. Maybe because of his win against Ashiwara during Kisei Preliminary. Shindou cheekily grinned at Ogata and returned his backpack at the counter.

"Sure... Seiji-niichan." He smirked and playfully rolled his tongue the way he said the blond pro's name.

Ogata snorted. "Brat." Followed the blond-bang teen to have their seat.

"Seiji-niichan?" Ichikawa asked confusingly.

Ogata looked back over his shoulder and replied. "Beats me."

Touya walking towards the counter sighed and answered the woman's question. "We bumped into Kuwabara-sensei last time in the elevator. Then we meet Ogata-san in the lobby. Kuwabara-sensei stared strangely at Ogata-san and Shindou. "He smiled and slowly grinned which surprised Ichiyama. "And he said that a year or two Shindou will gonna call Ogata-san ..oniichan. Seiji-niichan." He chuckled.

"Seiji-niichan?" She raised an eyebrow. "Does Shindou-kun have an older sister?"

"No. I'm pretty sure that he's a only child like me."

"A relatives close to Ogata-san's age perhaps.?"

"No. I already asked Shindou about that too. So we don't why Kuwabara-sensei says that."

"Hmm.. That's odd."

"What? Are you sure Waya!?" Shindou exclaimed and slammed the table that startled the people at the salon. "No... I didn't know.. I'm with Akira... Are you really sure that's -?"

"Shindou? What's wrong?" Ogata asked, curious rather than worried. He noticed the blond-bang teen turned pale wearing a very shocked expression and slowly sat on the chair. Akira joined them, wondering what's going on.

Ogata grabbed the phone away from Shindou realizing that the teen was too shock to give him answer. "Hello? Waya-kun isn't it?...this is Ogata...is there something wrong?... What? Are you sure?" He almost yelled.

All of sudden Ogata stood. He hurriedly grabbed Shindou's wrist and motioned Akira to followed him. "Ichikawa-san...we're gonna borrow the computer for awhile." They entered the Salon's office.

"What's going on Ogata-san?" Akira asked, following the older pro while dragging the other teen.

"Sai... Sai is back..." He replied and open Internet site then the log in box. "Shindou...you better talk to Sai..."

"But...it's impossible... Sai..." Shindou stuttered and quite intimated at Ogata's sharp eyes shooting at him. " I don't ..." He tried to lied but no use by the way Ogata glaring at him.

"No use in keeping it Shindou... I know you know Sai..." Ogata pushed down Shindou to the chair to sit in front of the computer. "Now... It's now or never..." He let a deep breath and reminded himself to calm and be more patient. Be more adult in treating Shindou to gain the teen's trust, which he had started to gain just recently and he'd never wanted to lose the trust of a lone person that will connects him to this mysterious NetGo player, Sai.

Shindou's hand couldn't stop trembling. He's afraid...he's too afraid that perhaps this person might be one of those Sai-wannabes and ended up hurt himself again for hoping that Sai may come back one day. He clicked the name Sai and click challenge, praying that his challenge will be notice and accept. As if a cue, it was immediately accepted.

 _Hikaru: Sai? Is that you? It's Hikaru.._. He asked quickly. Eyes focused on the screen.

 _Sai: Hikaru? Hikaru Shindou?_

Shindou turned his back and looked frightened at Ogata. He's too nervous. _Damn_. It's clear that the blond pro was desperately clinging into him to know Sai's identity. He couldn't do a thing but to exposed it to both Ogata and Touya. And the most important thing was...how on Earth Sai be able to used computer... Or perhaps someone were being possesed by Sai and wanted to contacted him through that person. That was the most possible way and he must have a courage to Know if it is the real Sai or not.

 _Hikaru: yes, yes I am. Are you the real Sai?_

 _Sai: :) Hikaru! I miss you so much. Please come and see me..._

 _Hikaru: are you the real Sai?_

Shindou looked at Ogata again then Akira not knowing whether to believe it or not. While his mind was full of confusion, Ogata gently ruffles his hair, looking at him as if saying everything will be fine. Akira placed his hand at Shindou's shoulder and tapped it gently.

"It's fine Hikaru. Me and Ogata-san will listen to your explanation later on..." He said.

 _Sai: Hikaru we have a lot of things to talk. Meet me at Room 303 Tokyo Hospital. As soon as possible please._

Shindou's hand froze from clicking the mouse. He's sweating in cold and it's become harder to breath.

"Sai..." ' _Hospital? Why hospital?_ ' He thought.

* * *

 **Tokyo Hospital**

Ogata hurriedly yet carefully park his red sports car in the parking lot in one of biggest hospital in Tokyo. He won't admit it, but he could hear his heart pounding louder and faster the moment they reached the hospital.

He stole a glance at the blond-bang teen, while Touya hold his hand and lead the way to the hospital's entrance. The three of them sharing the same feeling. A mix feeling of anticipation of meeting someone you've been longing to meet.

Ogata fished out the pack of cigarette from his pocket then immediately turned it back thinking that he's acting too pathetic right now. He could feel knees weakening as they near to reach the entrance.

They walked faster and quietly. Touya in the lead, followed by Shindou while Ogata silently observing the blond-bang teen. He knew he shouldn't doubted his guts. And based on Shindou's reaction after he received a call from another teen pro called Waya and the way he chats on the net player on the site. He clearly and personally knew Sai...

Akira stood in front of room 303 like it says earlier on the chatbox. He gently pushed Shindou and the three of them stared frozen at the doorknob.

Shindou was so confused, at the same time sad...and afraid. What if wasn't Sai? He anxiously took a glance at Ogata then at Akira letting a very deep sigh. Just how many times did he looked at them today. He wondered.

As soon as he decided to reach and turn the doorknob, the door opens and the sight of the nurse in white uniform came out.

"Ah..." She looked a bit surprised but smiled. "Fujimoto-san is expecting you all. She's waiting."

Ogata raised his eyebrow. ' _She? And old woman_?' He thought.

Finally, Shindou opens the door. Stupefied at the sight of a dark-long haired woman, wearing a hospital gown standing next to the window welcoming them with a beautiful smile. She pretty tall unlike any other Japanese woman, pale skin with slender body. She had the most fascinating purple eyes they've seen in their life.

"Hikaru." She called in a most familiar serene voice, although it's feminine yet holds the same gentleness.

"Sai..." Shindou muttered. She looked different from what he knows and imagine Sai should be. However, the way she called his name and the feeling he gets from looking at her was nostalgic. It's full of emotions and love. How he missed to hear that voice calling his name for so long. The tears he tried to contained starts to flow and threw himself at the woman's arms. Hugging her tightly.

"Sai... I miss you..." His breath quickened as letting tears freely flows from those mixed feelings of sadness, longing then turned happiness of seeing Sai again.

"I miss you too... Hikaru." She patted his head. Embracing him so tight as she remembering those days they spent together.

"Sai..."

At the door, standing Ogata and Touya astonished at the sight of a woman whom Hikaru called Sai.

 **TBC**

 **Kei ^_^**

* * *

 **A/N: Aw. I watched the anime then read the manga. I really love the story and hope that Sai will return on Hikaru's side. (But never happen T_T). I loved Ogata's coolness and creepiness haha, he's perfect the way he is. Akira is being Akira. I have a crush on Isumi but many fangirls beats to that and way younger than me so I stick on Ogata instead haha. (We're almost the same age anyways, I guess) He's attiude reminds me of my beloved ahemm.. But of course not as handsome as Ogata lol.**

 **The way the manga ended disappointed me. I wish it ends in a different way. Like Hikaru gain a title or two .. or Sai reborn into someone or else..like Hikaru's lil bro or something. :p**

 **I wrote many fanfictions. As I always said. My English is not perfect. So please disregard my poor grammar. XD But I still love to write teehee. n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Come on Hikaru...stop crying now. You're such a crybaby huh." She teased and averted her gaze to the other two person in the room. Almost forgotten. "Forgive us. We're just overwhelmed with our reunion."

Ogata gaped at the absolute beauty standing in front of them. He hadn't realized he had been blatantly staring until a soft chuckle attracted his attention.

"Please have a seat." She asked politely.

Ogata awaited so long for this chance to meet Sai after the legendary match between the infamous NetGo saint and his sensei Touya Koyou. It never occurs to him that Sai is a woman. A stunningly beautiful woman and he'd been expecting an old wrinkled geezer instead.

Sai might be a year or two years younger than him. Or maybe just a same age as him. And it was totally unexpected that a person in her age possessed such a high level Go.

"Ogata Seiji." He calmly introduced himself despite the awkwardness he felt for staring at her like a fool.

"Umm... I'm Touya Akira..." The bob-hair teen stammered.

The woman noodded at them before leading Shindou to sit on the bed next to her.

"Ogata-san.. Akira-kun. " she opened her fan and covered half of her face. "I'd been waiting for this day to finally meet you. I am Sayako Fujimoto...or Sai as you know it." She bowed her head politely. "But please keep my identity among us. Hikaru told me quite of things about you two...and his other friends. "

"Sai..." Shindou sniffing with his eyes puffing red. "Why...why did you disappear.. I ... I search for your all over but I couldn't find you.." He said and eyes accidentally glanced towards her chest. "But wait..you're-" He pressed her both arms, pinched her cheek and eyes widened into realization that Sai were no longer a ghost and remembering the soft lump he was leaning a second ago. He blushed deeply.

Sai smiled and touched Shindou's lips with the tip of her fan to avoid him from saying a word. "We have a lot of things to catch up ne Hikaru... I'm so sorry for not telling you..." Then a sorrowful purple eyes gazed at Shindou. "We've got an accident Hikaru...me and my parents..." She almost whispered, but loud enough for the three of them to hear. "Both of my parents died. And I was ..." There's hesitation within her voice. "I was in coma for more than two years.."

Shindou paused at a thought of Sai being in coma and having a parents? He cupped Sai's hand and held it firmly. He wanted the truth about Sai's disapperance but it can wait since he cannot talk about in front of Touya and Ogata. "Co-coma?" He asked.

Her gaze never left Shindou, ' _I'll tell you the truth later Hikaru...' n_ odded slowly. Sai took a deep breath before she continue "Yes. But not exactly right." She said." It was a lovely day. Oka-san ... Otou-san took me to Kyoto to celebrate my first year in Teito as a professor. I...was so happy...really happy." She begun to weep. "We went into many places. We visited the famous temples in Kyoto and even went to Gion District to buy a lot of things."

Shindou gently wiped Sai's tears and leaned his head on her shoulder as he listen carefully. "Otou-san took us sight seeing in Hozu River. It was such a wonderful experience riding on a boat. The three of us were happily chatting...and then...the rock, huge rocks starts falling from the mountains towards us..."

Shindou gasped. "Sai." and quickly covered his mouth from shocked.

Ogata gulped, felt his throat turned dry and eyes glued at the woman in front of him. While Touya stood from his seat, totally horrified at the revelation. They're both never intended to heard such horrible things happened to Sai.

"The rescuers came immediately. They managed to recover the young man who guided us... and of course...Otou-san and Oka-san. My...parents died on the spot while the young man were severely injured...but me...they never find me."

Shindou strengthen his back and look intensely at Sai. "What do you mean?" He asked, completely confused. "They never found you?

"I was gone missing...that was they told me when I woke up..They searched all over the place. But no one finds me...they keep searching in whole week...but I disappeared. " Sai's body quivered. "Hikaru..." Her voice trembling. "They found me...they found my body floating the river of Iwaki."

"Iwaki river?...but that's..."

"Hikaru... They found me floating in the river...after two years... I've been missing..."

"What?!" Shindou exclaimed loudly, while Ogata and Touya looked at Sai horrified. It's totally unthinkable. "What the heck Sai?! How does it happen? I mean you disappear after the accident and then found you in that river after two years... What the fuck happen? Where the hell did you go?!"

"Hikaru..you...language please." Sai pleaded to calm Shindou's nerve. She knew that that the teen will react that way but she needed him to listen well so she can let him understand the truth that she's gonna reveal to him later on. "I, myself don't remember anything. Nothing at all. And since I'm still wearing the same clothes I wore two years ago. They found my identification card and contacted the university I'm working at. I stayed in one of the hospital in Aomori for one week before they transferred me here in Tokyo. And finally woke up five days ago..."

Shindou embraced Sai tightly while crying. "I'm so sorry Sai... I..." The ex ghost rubbed the blond-bang teen's back. An assurance that she finally had her own existence and she's fine.

"It's my fault Hikaru. Never occurs to me to give you my phone number or even getting yours. I am really sorry." She cupped his face and realized the loneliness he'd probably suffered during those times. "I can't imagined the sadness I brought upon you... If only..."

"No no Sai... I'm the one who must say sorry for doubting you of leaving me without a words.. I am sorry about what happen...and for not being there by your side..."

Akira froze in the couch. Although everything was still vague since no clarification of what kind of relationshp Shindou and Sai have. But one thing is clear. The reason why Shindou was gone during that time, forfeiting all his games. It was because of Sai's sudden disappearance without Shindou's knowledge.

The news of losing Sai's parents was truly tragic and extremely heart breaking. His heart bleeds for her. But finding out about Sai was gone without a trace and appearing after two years was something he could hardly imagine.

"Hikaru..."

"Sshh... No one wants this all to happen. And I'm really glad that you're back. But your parents..." He hesitated to mentioned about the topic since he doesn't have any ideas how Sai ended up alive.

The blond pro tries to process all the details he heard and collected so far. The confirmed connection of Shindou and Sai. The accident happened two years ago. According to Sai, her parents both died while she's gone for two years without a trace and Shindou won't have any ideas either.

If he's right, it was also two years ago when Shindou starts skipping his games, string of forfeits and almost quit playing Go.

Based on how the blond-bang teen play his Go, there were an obvious traces of Sai's play. She's Shindou's mentor. Nonetheless. However, something is definetely wrong about her disappearance and the kind of relationship she had with blond-bang teen remained unclear since Shindou strongly refused his talk about his connection with Her.

He had the reason anyways seeing how pretty and fragile Sai is. Imagining Go world finds out about Sai. It will cause ruckus and may cause harassment to the NetGo saint. Shindou was just trying to protect the woman as much as he can possibly do. Especially now that Sai going through pain losing her both parents.

Ogata and Touya watched Shindou comforting the woman. Feeling pitiful for the blond-bang pro for suffering such hardship all alone.

They're both felt somehow disgusted on how they literally accused and harassed the blond-bang about his connection with Sai. It may be true, but they are at fault to do so. They have no idea about the pain he'd been suffering and the deep wound in his heart by almost losing Sai.

They were both speechless. Words won't be enough how much they regret their past actions towards Shindou and doubted Sai for being a shady person who chose to stay in the darkness of internet.

A soft knock at the door interrupted the mournful tension surrounds them. An old man in white coat entered. "Sayako-chan." He called. "So, everyone here..." He said, looking at them.

"Hai Kaede-jichan. I wanted t you to meet my friends." The sadness in her voice was nearly gone as she wiped the almost dried tears on her eyes. "My uncle, Kaede Nozaki. He's a doctor here...he's like a father to me and the one who take care of me.."

Shindou immediately stood and bowed in front of the old man. "Nice to meet you Nozaki-san. I'm Hikaru Shindou."

Ogata and Akira politely introduced themselves even though they are still bewildered at Sai's tragic accident.

"Ahh.. It's my pleasure to meet you all. To be honest I still can't believed in what happened. And Sayako-chan insisted to meet you all."

He turned to Shindou and messed the teen's hair. "Especially you Shindou-kun. You're name was the very first word she mentioned when she woke up." The old man stood tall. "I'll be more direct with you all gentlemen." His voice full of authority. "I assume you heard everything from Sayako-chan. Her parents are my very close friends. It's still painful for me to lose them and Sayako-chan was gone that time. We gave up searching for her...and I'm still regretting that..."

"Uncle..."

"Then one day..the university call us about her. It's a secret among my colleagues and both hospital about the incident. We don't want Sayako-chan to suffer more than she already. So her, being in coma and stayed in Aomori in two years then transferred here was the best solutions we came up with. And I trusted you all keep the issue A secret as well. " He explained briefly. Although a lot of things still missing and it's puzzling them.

"Uncle... I'm so sorry for making you worry and doing that much for me." Sayako stood and hugged the old man lovingly. "I'll make sure to make it up to you and Aunt."

"Sayako-chan... I will do my best to protect as I promise too to your parents..." The old man placed a light kiss on Sai's forehead then leave them saying that he don't want to interrupt their reunion and they will have a chat later.

"Fujimoto-san. Forgive us. Akira-kun and I will take our leave so you can have a nice talk to Shindou-kun here." Ogata said with a sincere smile. Although he's dying to challenge Sai now into a game, it'll be rude to do so. Afterall he is a patient man. A very patient man. "I'm sure you both wanted to have a private talk."

Sai looked at Ogata. Quite surprised. ' _He's thoughtful more than I thought he would be.'_ "Hai. It's really nice meeting you Ogata-san and you too Akira-kun." She stood and offers them a handshake while giving them a warm smile. "I'm looking forward to play against you both. And of course to have a rematch with your father Akira-kun." She said and looked at Ogata intensely with a meaningful smile. "Monday night at eight. A match. " she whispered and letting go Ogata's hand while the blond pro obviously surprised but smiled back at her.

He's totally blown by the sudden invitation. He's unprepared because of her situation but really glad though. _'Monday night huh..._ "My pleasure. Nice meeting you at last. Sa- Fujimoto-san."

* * *

Ogata tugged his blond locks. Beads of sweats starting to form on his forehead though the air condition on his study room was on. He stared at the screen of his computer. It was his fated game against Sai, as the woman promised him.

He grinned. He is on advantage as he scanning the screen. Almost winning. Or at least he thought. Damn.

The game almost approaching on to the end of yose. He pondered over Sai's last move. White now was suddenly attacking his upper right group.

Sai had planned it all from the start and he had realized it so late. He tried to keep countering the attacks and attached his black to white in the right corner.

Sai anticipated his move and countered it by placing white stone in the lower left.

Ogata shivered. How the hell it's possible that those white stones lived again. He was gaining a lot of territories right from start. He's on advantage and now he's losing miserably. The last stone that Sai placed on the lower-left part making the impossible to possible. Turning the game in her favor. She easily gained back all the territories that he thought he gained already.

He was a complete fool to believed that the moved she made earlier was a miscalculation. Hell. He even took advantage and caught on her trap. No wonder she's Shindou's mentor. They both played almost the same.

He intended to placed another stone on the upper-right but then again it will just widen the moku he had already loss. He scanned the virtual board hoping to find a place where he can placed his stone to win. He sighed and clicked resigned rather.

It was an epic game. Sai played with him magnificently and he knows he answered her exceedingly well. NetGo Saint title befitted to someone who played in such high level.

A prompt messages says ' _Sai: thank you for the game. Let's discuss it next time we meet. Good night'_ appeared on his screen followed by ' _Sai logged out'._ He smiled.

Tons of private messages appeared on his screen after the game asking him barge of questions. He clicked on the forum and read about his game with the legendary Sai. Mostly positive comments while discussing the games. Few people wrote and assumed that he and the former Meijin knew Sai personally since the two of them played against NetGo saint. Even Shindou's name had been mentioned since he also played with her yesterday night after he visited her at the hospital.

Many speculations about Sai's identity written on the forum. Arguing on why Sai suddenly disappeared and came back after more than two years. ' _What a bunch of jerks?'_ He murmured and clicked logged out.

He stood and walked out to the terrace of his apartment. He pull the chair to sit and lit a cigarette. It was such an incredible game. The outcome was already decided even before it started. He loss by three and half moku and it's devastating. He felt like a beginner playing against her. And at the same time..fulfiling.

He cannot describe the blissful sensation he felt. It was such an honor to play against Sai. He adores her playing style. His obsession towards Sai was quite subside. Hoping for another games to come.

It's really rude to request another game since the woman needed to rest more to recovered. As Nozaki-sensei told Shindou which the blong-bang teen told him earlier that day. Sai won't allowed to strain herself.

She can play Go at the net but once is more than enough since she's still under observation. A psychiatrist visiting her everyday. Aside from that she's doing some sorts of rehabilitation to regain her motor skills. And she seems to have no problem with that.

It's a miracle enough for her to survived. And the two years of her disappearance was a secret to keep. A void years of her life.

Her presence in NetGo rock the Go World once again. The intensity he felt while playing against her was sipping out from the screen. The solidness of her play suggests a great deal of experience. She's full of mystery.

So many things he wanted to know about her. Like how Shindou and Sai met? On how she achieved such great Go? Why does her Go exactly like Shuusaku yet more modern?

But all those questions can wait. He's not a heartless man to ask a woman who suffer deeply from tragedy and to answer him all at once. He needed to be more patient and to gain her trust. Just like Shindou trusted him. And he's not gonna do such stupid things to lose them. Answers will come naturally.

Ogata went back inside his apartment. He grabbed the jacket resting in the armchair of the couch, pocketing the car key from the center table and made a beeline to the front door.

The night is still young. Few shots of whisky, a cigarettes and having a lusty sex with a pretty woman are certainly more than enough to celebrate his first game and loss against Sai.

 **TBC**

 **Kei**

* * *

 **A/N: Yo guys...thanks for reading my story. Hays... I'm trying to finish this chapter coz I'll be busy next week. The next update will take much time longer. *sigh* I'm still in hiatus with the rest of my stories. That's what happened when I get addicted to other anime lol.**

 **Please review guys. Let me know what you think. Mwahh. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Three weeks had been passed since Sai admitted then transferred to Tokyo hospital. Today she'll be discharge and Shindou came to accompany her back home.

"You know... Until now I can't believe you're back... still weird sometimes." Shindou said. "You see.. Even though you look quite different from Sai that I know... You still had those eyes...and seeing you the first time...was...It's not really you yet I knew it was you ... Sai..."

Sai smiled. "I understand. That's why it took me few days before I decided to finally meet you.."

"Huh? Really? Why?"

"Because I am afraid that you might denied me after seeing how look different I am now. But I still trusted your heart." She said.

"I'm glad Sai. The first time I saw you... I felt it was you. Oh well ... You're uglier back then ...hahaha."

"Hikaru!" Sai pouted and slapped the blond-bang teen's shoulder with her fan lightly.

"Haha.. I'm kidding okay." Both hands up, surrendering.

"I felt it. I felt it's you Sai. So no need to be worry..." Shindou looked at Sai, thinking deeply. He felt nervous all of sudden. Arguing to himself whether to ask Sai about taking a pro exam or not. "Sai... Sai I want to ask if you're..." He stopped seeing the apparent answer.

"I am so sorry Hikaru... I may be Sai. But I am different person now.."

"I understand. Besides we can still play Go, right?" The ex ghost nodded happily. "Sai." Shindou said. "I'm really glad...that you're back."

"Yes Hikaru. I am really grateful." Sai said happily. "By the time I felt that I am slowly disappearing, my fan was the first one to disappeared. And then before the sun set, I'm completely gone and found myself under the water..."

"Sai... Is Sayako-san was the one who found you first or -?"

"I am not sure Hikaru. By the moment I opened my eyes, I saw her hands holding mine along with my fan. We're both under the water. And just like a dream...mine and her memories begun to sync. I felt we both traveled through time. It was like a very long journey ..and this is where I am now."

"Does it mean you possesed her body?" Shindou asked.

"I don't think so. But one thing I am certain. This fan connected me to Sayako-san...she happened to bought my fan in some place in Kyoto, the same day I disappeared... This fan was like your grandfather's goban...connected you to me..."

"I see. I'm really worried that time...but I guess everything is fine now. For sure Sayako-san don't mind if you took over her body..."

"I don't think that's the case... Everything was still vague on how I ended up to her body...and few memories still I cannot comprehend. But all in all... I have her knowledge and her memories. The accident...I could sense it through her...it made her felt like there's no reason for her to live."

"It's frightening..." Shindou mumbled.

"She really is a kind-hearted person. I felt like she given up her body to me to be with her parents in Heaven. Before I wake up. I saw her with her parents smiling down at me...and saying they'll found their happpiness...and it's my turn...although I don't quite understand it."

"That's really wonderful Sai. Perhaps God gave you this chance because you never experience real happiness yet." Shindou said. He regret the times that he'd been mean to the ex ghost. "Don't worry Sai, from now on. You will live a happy life and whatever you decided to do I'm always here to support you!" And embraced Sai tightly.

"Arigato Hikaru. But you know you should start calling me Sayako-neechan... Or Saya-neechan. I'm older than you."

"Eh? Neechan?!Geez you're such a girl!"

"Hikaru you meanie. You just said you will support me!" Sai pouted. "It's the only way to show gratitude to Sayako-san..."

"Fine fine...what a pain. Oh! Touya called this morning. Touya-sensei is going back here in Japan next week so you can finally have a rematch!" He said cheerfully.

"Really?! That's great Hikaru!" Sai replied with a beaming smile.

"Hai Hai... I need to see Nozaki-sensei now. Stay and wait here okay... Ja ...Saya-neechan." He stuck out his tongue after he called her name and run to leave the room.

* * *

"Ah sorry Nozaki-sensei, Ogata-san I'm late.." Shindou scratched his head, embarrassed and rested his back pack on the couch of the doctor's office. "Geez...Sai- Saya-neechan demanded me a lot of girly stuff.. Hair brush... Shampoo...blower..." He shrugged. "Girls such a pain,..."

"Haha it's fine Shindou-kun, I already explained everything to Ogata-san. I am glad that Sayako-chan have a friends like you both. And I am happy that you understand Shindou-kun."

"Hai Nozaki-sensei. I trusted Ogata-san here." Tapping the blond-pro's shoulder while Ogata just frowned at him. "I don't know much about medical term. I think I'm still young for that and Saya-neechan needs a friend same as her age so Ogata-san is the best person to help her with the medication.

"Shindou-kun. I already done you a favor so stop talking about us as if we're that much old."

"Haha no no.. Ogata-san. I'm just concerned about Saya-neechan. And beside I will be very busy next week. School tournament. Baseball." He sighed.

"Baseball?" Ogata asked. If he remember it correctly, Touya mentioned him that Shindou was one of the best soccer player during middle school and quit when he entered high school. "I thought you're a soccer player?"

"Haha... A lot of things happened. The baseball coach discovered I had a talent in pitching so..umm.. Well, I'm just a reserve pitcher but I really do enjoy it."

"Hm.. Reserve huh?

"Yes. So I don't really play that much. I just really love practicing baseball with the team. It's good to do sport once in awhile. And I'll be in senior year in few months. Mom and now Saya-neechan nagging at me study hard and continue till college. Man. I wish I born with super powers to do it all."

The doctor and Ogata laughed at him. They do understand his hectic schedule and admired his capability to do all that. Go and School and Sport.

Ogata stood and approached the doctor. "I will do my best to help Fujimoto-san as much as I can.."

"Thank you Ogata-san. I am sure Sayako-chan will be happy to have you by her side." Nozaki-sensei tapped his shoulder lightly. "And besides I will visit her before we left Japan. She's perfectly fine, I assure you that."

"Ahhhh!" Shindou yelled out loud when he noticed the wall clock. "I forgot Shinoda-sensei told me to come to the institute at one o'clock. He said it's important.!" He took his backpack. "Sorry Nozaki-sensei... Ogata-san. Please, can you take Saya-neechan home.. I will visit her after I finish." He slammed the door behind.

"Tch. Brat." Ogata snorted. It's not that he disliked being a 'good friend' to Shindou and Sai. Heck. He was really glad though. But not that much since Shindou asked his help to be her guardian.

"Haha. He really is lively kid. No wonder Sayako-chan likes him alot since she's longing for a little brother. Anyway Ogata-san. I will call Sayako-chan later on. I have an operation to perform. It's a shame that I couldn't send you off."

"It's fine Nozaki-san. I better go see her now. Have a nice day."

Nozaki-sensei's retirement was already announced the following month. His children wanted him and his wife to moved and lived with them to America.

Sai had no close relatives since her parents were also both only child. She may have distant relatives but none of them close to her. Most of them lived abroad while few in Osaka. Shindou was the only one who's willing to be with her. And of course he doesn't mind either. And that's how he ended up being her guardian instead of Shindou, since the blond-bang teen is still minor.

* * *

Ogata's impression of her gradually changed by those times he visited Sai . He became more familiar with her as the woman felt more comfortable around him and Touya. At the first time she met her, she was a polite and quite old-fashion woman based on her manners and the environment she grown up.

But as he observed Sai he was quite disappointed, more flabbergasted. It was like babysitting a polite Touya, arguing with a whining brat Shindou. He had a trouble on keeping up with the moody Sai. He sighed. ' _What a pain'_

He sometimes regretted his agreement to help Shindou and his obsession towards Sai. He witnessed Sai heartily enjoyed beating him mercilessly on all of their games. Ogata sometimes felt that Sai holding a grudge against him and as if mocking him during the discussion. She never let him argue back or at least voice out his suggestion during those games. So childish. If he only knew she was like this. He will be just contended to keep the mysterious Sai on his mind, without pushing the blond-bang teen to know her identity at all.

And so...

Ogata sat on the bed, strangling to untangle Sai's miserable tangled hair. "Seriously... How is this happen?" He asked, while being careful not to mess the woman's long hair.

"Ogata-san." She called as her voice cracking. Obviously the woman would burst into tears anytime soon. "Hikaru bought me a new hairbrush. He said it's safe not use my old brush anymore, and I do appreciate it...but it's for... ..."

"You do know why he bought you a new one right?" He asked. Ogata was fully aware on Sai's craziness towards her hair. On how she spends wee hours of washing and drying her hair. And on how she pestered Shindou to buy those excessively long lists of hair stuffs and products.

"I want the same one I have.. And the brush he bought is..."

"That's not the issue." He said, vein throbbing on his temple. He's annoyed as his patient needed to extend longer. Why does he needed to argue with her just because of the freaking brush and her hair problems anyway. "Because Shindou-kun knew this will gonna happen to your hair if you use old broken brush right?" ' _Fuck, now I'm acted like a hair expert!'_

"I know that...But..."

"Fine.. I will buy you a brush." He said trying to calm his nerves. "Will you please give me the new brush." He said after he finally managed to untangled her hair.

Sai handed the brush without complaining. Ogata looked at the black, rainbow-bristled brush. ' _Tail Tamer?... Stupid Shindou.'_ Why the heck he bought this kind of brush? No wonder Sai refused to use the brush. It's for horses. And the woman was kind enough to accept the brush to avoid embarrassing the teen. He let a long deep sigh. "I'll definitely buy you a new brush." He repeated.

Instead he took out the small comb in the inside pocket of his suit. Slowly and gently he combed her hair and felt it softness. Just like a silk.

He always prefered short-hair woman and find them more alluring, more seductive. However, by touching Sai's hair, he may need to reconsider his opinion.

He started to combed the strands with his fingers and it felt really good. He loves the softness. It's almost...titillating? He couldn't helped himself, he leaned closer and smelled the sweet strawberry flavor. Shindou done a good job on choosing the flavor that really suits her.

"You're hair is really beautiful." He whispered huskily to her ear while combing. "I love it..." He always thought that her hair was black. But observing it more closer, he noticed a few purplish strands buried between those blacks.. ' _Strange_ '

Sai shivered by the warm breath whispered on her ear. She felt her cheek heated and squinted her eyes. ' _What a surprisingly flirtatious man you are, Ogata-san.'_ "Thank you.." She replied rather. "Please use this to tie my hair when your done."

Ogata snapped as if he was bewitched by just combing her hair. He took the red ribbon from her and tied the hair losely. "Done." A bit embarrassed by his shameless actions towards her.

Sai stood and faced the blond-pro. "Thank you Ogata-san. I never you knew you had a talent at this." She said, mocking the blond pro and snickering behind her fan. "You're really mature and experience man after all. "

' _Damn_ _woman.'_ "You're welcome." He growled. Ogata chose to ignored her remarks as he's not in the mood for a useless argument. "Ready to go?"

Sai taken aback. She expected the man to defend himself but completely ignored her. So she just smiled at him and handed her bag to him. "Yes. Let's go." And simply grabbed Ogata's hand and left the room.

"Hey.. Fujimoto-san,..are you-" Ogata wanted to asked how's the woman and to complained, he guessed. But how?

He could felt her hand gripping his hand like a lifeline and her body trembling, perhaps in fear of living alone and starting all over again. Ogata never utter a word or two. And he isn't talented enough to comfort a woman either. He just let the woman hold his hand, silently leading her outside the hospital.

It must be tough for her to lost her parents and two years of her life without remembering everything. All he could offer was his hand and the deafening silence between them. Maybe someday he'll have a confidence to offer his shoulder for her to cry on, an embrace to warm her and comforting words to lighten her burden.

Sai felt her body shivers with overwhelming emotions. The joy of having existence despite living a someone else. She was really glad and fortunate to have these opportunity to live again. And a chance of happiness she will soon yet to experience.

It may take take long for her to achieve the Hands of God and continue Sayako's legacy.

 _'Thanks Kami-sama... Thank Sayako-san...'_

 **TBC**

 **Kei^_^**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so mich Guys for reading...following and favorited this fanfic. Mwahh**

 **actionliker: thank you so much for the wonderful review. I'm doing my best to update as much as possible. While I'm still in hiatus with the my other stories T_T (need to watch the anime again to get into it :P)**

 **yos-chan. Gracias Amiga. Hermoso mensaje (forgive me.. I used Google to translate your message. Thanks you so much)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 _Klak_

Beads of sweat formed at Ichiryuu-sensei's brow. He could clearly envision himself losing. White was going all out to destroy his black's territory on the lower right corner.

 _Klak_

Shindou reached the wooden bowl and placed the stone in the upper left corner with grace and confidence. The older pro immediately countered his attack by placing and blocking the stone from the blond-bang pro's earlier attack.

The fight broke out in the particular section as each of them seeking for domination over the board. Yet, Shindou's moves and outlines of his territories became more distinguish.

And that certain last move decided the obvious winner of the game.

* * *

"Whooah! Shindou you're on the roll this past few weeks! You're winning all your games!" Waya exclaimed while slapping the blond-bang pro's back hard.

"Ouch! Will you stop it Waya! I'm eating!" Shindou yelled, continued eating his food.

These time, they were all decided to have lunch at McDonalds to avoided Shindou and Waya from arguing whether to get sushi or ramen.

"Ne... Ano,..umm..." Shindou stuttered, cheeks bit blushed and fidgetting on his seat. "Nase... I wanted to ask you for some advice." He asked shyly at the young lady across.

Nase arched her eyebrow while Waya stopped from eating and gaped at Shindou. It's rare for Shindou to asked someone's advice especially from a girl. It also catches other's full attention. "Sure." Nase replied cheerfully.

Shindou looked at everyone and sighed. He guessed it couldn't be helped but to ask Nase in front of everyone. "I... I wanted to ask. You see I have ...someone I wanted to cheer up...so I wanna ask you...if...you know...you're a ..." He stopped. Seeing the wide annoying grin at Waya's face while the rest seems listening intently. "Where do girls usually hang-out if they're sad. You know... I mean I really wanted to cheer her up so I want to take her somewhere." He finally mustered up all the courage to say it. Obviously, they'll misunderstood him. But he couldn't care less.

Nase smile. Devilishly. "I see." She pretend thinking. "Tell me first what she looks like... Her personality...and things she loves.."

"Eh?!" Shindou burst at the unexpected query. " Do I really need to tell you that?"

"Yes of course. You should based the place to take her depend upon her personality."

"That so? I see. It's actually make sense."

Waya jabbed Isumi's side lightly, and exchanging some meaningful smile. "That's right Shindou-kun." Isumi agreed. Forcefully. "You have to think about it carefully if you really wanted to cheer her up." Isumi sweat-dropped but he needed to joined into the conversation to convinced the blond-bang pro.

"Right. Well... She's...tall and pretty I guess." Everyone lifted an eyebrow. "She's quite moody. Heck she always nagging at me at everything." Shindou grinned to recall certain someone. "She always complain about me being rude or something... She's driving me crazy most of the times especially when she saw something new. And she'll never stop asking me a lot of strange questions. But..." He smiled. "But I guess...she's fine that way."

How sweet. Nase couldn't help but blushed and giggled. She'd never seen this adorable side of Shindou before. Though, the way he described that 'she' person was all negative personality. Yet, Nase could easily tell that she's someone very important to him. And she wondered on why she didn't feel any romantic feelings between Shindou and the mysterious girl, but a feeling of different kind of love and respect.

"Umm. How about aqua park.?"

"Aqua park?" Shindou repeated and thought about it thoroughly. "I see...that will be nice. She will love it, especially the fishes." He grinned.

"Nah." Waya protested. "Amusement park is better." He suggested. "Based on how you described her...she'll just get bored on aqua park. Take her into some rides...and fun games."

"Hmm.. That's great idea too." Nase agreed. "She sounded like ...like a bit childish. Hehe sorry about that."

"Yeah. Waya usually took Sensei's daughter in amusement park so he knows a lot about it." Isumi teased the redhead and avoided Waya's slap.

"Haha indeed. I guess that's it. Amusement park! Thanks guys... I owe you a lot." He hurriedly stood. "Ja... I'll go first and visit her to tell about it, thanks!"

"Shindou!"

"Oi you baka Shindou! You better introduce her to us soon..!"

Shindou stooped his trail and grinned. "Yeah..sure one of this days I definitely introduce her to you guys!" He answered before he finally left them.

"What the heck was that?"

"Hey hey... At least he's willing to intorduce her...unlike someone we know." Nase said, glaring at the redhead across her.

Waya arched his eyebrow, thinking deeply. "Now...the problem is how to know when or where Shindou will take 'her' in the amusement park?" He asked unthinkably. And the rest just exchanged looks at each other. Hmmm. When and where indeed?

* * *

Seiji Ogata is fully aware at those almost painful stares towards him at the lobby of the Go Institute. It's felt like boring deep holes into him. Well, it's now surprising since he doesn't usually wear a casual clothes. A plain white collar shirt, jeans and black sperry top sider.

Damn that Shindou, he cursed mentally.

Half an hour ago. A certain blond bang teen ambushed him in front of the building, panting and sweating.

 _"Ogata-sensei!" Shindou called out loud while breathing heavily from running. "Thank God you're here. I went to your apartment but the cleaning lady says that you're out so I immediately came here.' He said, and sat carelessly on the floor. 'Damn, I'm dead.'_

 _"So what do you want? You should just call me if you need something...important." He asked. Ogata quite had a bad feeling about it. Usually the teen will just call him if it's related to Go, but when it comes to Sai, the teen always came running straight to him. He noticed that Shindou is wearing a baseball uniform._

 _"Here." Shindou handed him a paper bag and a small white envelope. "Please... The school called for a replacement and I happened to promised Sai... Sayako-nee to take her to amusement park but I can't..so please." He explained in between breathing._

 _Ogata pocketed his lighter and took the paper bag along with the small envelope from Shindou. "So what is this?" He peeked on the bag._

 _Shindou grinned. "Your clothes. I borrowed them from your cleaning lady. I told her you soil your pants." He said as he starts running away from the older pro. "Ja...the ticket inside the envelope. I'll be back to bring her here right away! Please wait a bit!"_

 _'"Brat!" Ogata growled lowly, then gawked at the running blonde teen. Did Shindou said he soiled his pants to the cleaning lady? He gritted his teeth. Such embarrassing for an excuse. Can he just think of something more reasonable explanation?_

* * *

"Oho. Is that really you Ogata-kun?" Someone asked from behind and made Ogata's blood rushed to his head. "You look different today. And you look younger with those clothes. I almost didn't recognized you...if it's not from your hair." Kuwabara added, fingering his invisible beard. "Kakakaka. I remember my younger days."

"Hn. I heard that alot today.." He replied dryly. Probably the old man was the third person who had a guts to greet and pointed out his unusual looks.

"Oh! Ogata-sensei. You look different tod-..."

"Hai hai. Kuwabara-sensei just told me too." He cut off the reporter and motioned at the envelope to handed it to me. "Is that all Amano-san?" He asked while peaking inside the brown envelope.

"Yes. Everything you asked for. Don't underestimate my network." The Go reporter said proudly.

"I really appreciate the help Amano-san. I'll..." Ogata glanced at the older Go player then looked back at Amano. "I'll call you later. I'm kinda in a hurry.." He said when he noticed the blond bang teen and the long dark hair woman approaching the building.

Kuwabara and Amano watched Ogata as the blonde turned his eyes away from them and glued at the two persons coming towards them.

"Something seems different with Ogata-sensei lately. Don't you think Kuwabara-sensei?" The reported whispered.

"Well..." Kuwabara smirked and tapped the reporter's shoulder, which is unusual for him to do and got Amano quite surprised. "Believe me, within few months or year we can finally hear a wedding bells." He grinned at the stunned reporter, although Amano don't really understood Kuwabara's words. "I have faith with my instincts kekeke."

Both watched in awed as Shindou suddenly bowed his head at Ogata, and murmured the words they never expected coming from the teen. "Ogata-sensei. I will leave my Sayako-neesan in your care. Please make her happy."

Ogata froze at the blond bang teen. Does Shindou really have to say that? What the hell with those chosen words? He turned his gaze at the woman. He could tell she's hiding her playful annoying smiles behind the fan. ' _Make her happy my ass... Isn't she happy enough to utterly defeats me each and every match we had?'_

"I'm in your care... Ogata-san." Sai said softly, and bowed her head graciously along with Shindou.

Ogata could clearly heard few gasps and whispers among the curious people in the vicinity. Veins throbbed on his forehead. These two persons purposely making fun of him. So, he bowed back at them and held the woman's hand ever gently. "Rest assure Shindou-kun. It's an honor to make Sayako-san happy." He narrowed his eyes while adjusting his eyeglass and lips twitched at his victory after seeing Sai's reaction at the first name basis.

Shindou straightened up and gestured a mock salute towards Ogata. "Ill be going now. Ja... Enjoy!"

"Hoho". Kuawabara clapped his hand and approached the unsuspecting Sai. "Wonderful...you must be the reason for our Ogata-chan's sudden change in taste of fashion." The older man clearly scrutinizing the woman and slowly show his trademark smile. "Our Ogata-chan had a perfect taste indeed when it comes to woman. I'm Kuwabara Honinbo, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He bowed at the woman.

Sai just smiled. Of course she knew the man and been itching to play against him for quite some time now. She bowed at him politely. "I'm Sayako Fujimoto. It's a pleasure to meet you too Kuwabara-sensei..."

Ogata evidently doesn't like the impressions he was getting from the older man and the rest of the people in the building. He glanced at Sai and let a sighed of relief. Well, the woman was stunningly gorgeous as long as she doesn't open her mouth to speak. He was at least relieved that she's ethically perfect when there's other people around them or else, her beautiful face was totally ruined by her childish attitude.

"Excuse us Kuwabara-sensei...but me and.." He paused, using her nickname might alarmed everyone around them. "Sayako-san have to leave as soon as possbile." Ogata said, quite desperate to dragged the woman with him out of the building to avoid any question that the old man might ask.

"Hoho. Is that so? I think I disturb your date. I excuse myself then. Enjoy Fujimoto-san... It's really pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Kuwabara-sensei." Sai just smiled seeing the blonde pro's annoyed expression. She extend her hand towards Ogata, while the man just silently held her hand gently, then walked out of the building. "Please make sure not to soil your pants again..next time. Seiji-san" She whispered to him as Ogata flustered from both embarrassment and anger. He promised to collect his revenge later from a certain teen.

"Tch." Ogata just snorted but a small smile tugged on his thin lips. His life became more exciting and interesting recently ever since he met the mysterious Sai. He just needed to lenghten his patience by dealing with the odd woman considering he was learning a lot from her by having a match every time they had a chance. "Come on..we're taking train." He said, while making sure she's comfortable walking next to him. The doctor advised him to let her get to used to her surroundings by taking walks and using public trasportation instead. So, it's much better to take a train than taking his sport car into the amusement park and might as well enjoy his time with her, at least for today.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys!**

 **Sorry...it's been a year the last time I updated this story.**

 **yes..this is obviously Sai x Ogata.**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews Guy. Please enjoy and I''ll make sure to finished this story as soon as I can.**

 **Mwahh.**

 **TBC**

 **Kei**


End file.
